Crash (Character)
Crash is a member of Dragon's Tooth, the special operations squad of Rune Knights serving under Aether Cade, acting as the team's "tank". Originally, he was a simple rabbit, but was experimented on by the Magic Council, using a combination of various techniques in order to create him, and teach him magic. Crash eventually escaped captivity, but was found by Aether Cade, who convinced him to join the Rune Knights and his squad. Appearance Crash is a slim, purple, hairless, humanoid rabbit with wide, elongated, pointed ears, with them standing straight up. He has black, beady eyes with dandelion sclera, short, black claws on each of his fingers, and possesses prominent buck, front teeth. Due to his experimentation, Crash also possesses a lean and muscular build for someone of his size and species. He wears a form fitting black suit. It's black around the neck, middle chest region, and from the waist down. It's red on the arms and lower chest region. Although he generally wears white boots, Crash possesses five toes on each of his feet with claws similar to those on his hands. Personality Crash appears very soft spoken and polite outside of combat. He is rather polite to friend and foe alike. He doesn't give into taunts, and always remains calm and rational. As a matter of fact, Crash's personality is more likely to aggravate the one trying to provoke him than anything else. In combat, however, Crash becomes a completely different "man". He's very aggressive, and overly combative. He enjoys dealing damage to his target, and revels in their pain. He laughs and taunts them more and more the more damage he deals. However, when losing, he shows no masochistic tendencies, and reverts back to his more polite attitude. History Crash was originally a feral street rabbit, possessing no intelligence, at least not on the level of humans. Eventually, he was picked up by the Magic Council, who began to experiment on him in order to create human/animal hybrids to fight for them. Out of all the animals chosen, Crash was the one of the only experiments who survived, and became the creature we all see today. He learned ethics, how to read and write, and basic algebra from one of the scientists after gaining human level intelligence. Tired with being confined to the lab, he broke out with his new magical skills and went to live his life on his own terms. Eventually, with the scientists wanting their experiment back, they called for Aether Cade to come and recapture him. The Dragon Slayer came to capture him, alongside Jayla Lucis, and eventually succeeded, but instead of sending him back to the laboratory, Aether decided to let him join his new squad. Crash still needs to check in periodically with the scientists, but overall, gets to live in Era as a Rune Knight. Magic and Abilities Crush: Crash received his name from the magic he uses. He is incredibly adept in it, owing up to his name. Crush is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can be used to both crack Magic into pieces, thereby nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and advanced Magic. Unlike many individuals who utilize this magic, Crash does not show any problems controlling it, outside of when the magic was first given to him. Crush can also be used through the casting of nets. When struck by these nets, the target will be separated into cubes. However, this only works on magical, or non-sentient objects (i.e. it works on trees, stones, fire, and Personifirabbition Magic created dolls, but not on animals in this manner). Interestingly, should Crush be directly cast on a sentient organism, the recipient is separated into numerous, doll-like versions of themselves. After some time, the target should revert to their original form, but should Crash wish, he can manually change them back. Crash (the user) also demonstrates an ability that no other Crush user has, the ability to put back together what he breaks, regardless of make. While he can repair things he breaks, he does not need to put it back together in the same way it was before. This makes for incredible combination techniques in combat, both breaking and fixing the environment to suit his needs. When using one of his spells using the repairing ability, Crash's spells have an equally powerful opposite strength behind them. Crash has also demonstrated the ability to fire blasts of Crush, possessing the same effects as the normal direct attacks, but with far more range. Crash is so skilled in the usage of this magic, that he can break apart and put back together something so fast that people won't even notice it was broken in the first place. The only real weakness of this magic is that it can be resisted by sufficiently powerful enough spells or individuals, and it can be nullified by magics such as Nullifirabbition Magic and possibly Reflector. Other than this, Crush can also be used to merely increase physical capabilities, without the destruction of the environment. * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean: A basic, yet powerful spell utilized by Crash. First, sometimes after using his magic to nullify the effects of his opponent's attack, Crash imbues his fist with his magical energy. He then charges his opponent, and delivers a mighty blow. This spell is capable of easily shattering bones, and generates enough force to send the target flying into the air, and even out of sight. Due to the nature of Crush, this spell can also be used on other objects and spells for similar effects. * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Spheres of Heaven: Crash creates nine spheres of Crush around his body. These spheres continue to float around Crash until each one has been used up. Each Crush sphere is used, when an equally powerful spell strikes them. This means that Crash's spheres will not necessarily be used up by blocking one attack, and each one must be sufficiently powerful in order to do so. Crash can also send his spheres towards an opponent as an attack, but at the cost of opening up an area in his defense. This makes it an effective offensive and defensive spell. * Crush Beam: '''Rather than using his magic in a large explosive burst, as with most Crush mages, Crash is able to focus his power into smaller beams, minimizing collateral damage. These beams are still just as strong as normal bursts of Crash, but are much faster to cast. The trade off is that they cover a smaller surface area, giving them less destructive effects. These beams are considered Crash's signature move. * '''Crush Cannon: A spell that is essentially a much more powerful version of the Crush Beam. Crash holds out his hand in front of him, briefly charging his magical energy into his palm. He then fires a large blast of Crash from his palm, destroying anything within its immediate vicinity. It can also be used for pure blunt damage, merely sending back a target, but at the same time greatly injuring them. This spell can be used effectively at point blank range or from a distance. * Continental Crush: Crash charges Crush magic in both of his hands into the shape of small orbs. He then fires the two orbs, creating two beams of the magic that swirl in the shape of a double helix. It then makes contact, possessing twice as much power as the Crush Cannon due to it possessing the power of multiple beams. * All Crush: Crash holds out his hand in front of him, briefly charging his Crush into it. He then fires a blast of Crush from his palm, which quickly spreads out into a large area, giving this spell a large area of affect in the area in front of him. This blast is generally weaker than Crash's other spells, making it easier to diffuse, but the area of effect and speed of this technique makes it much more difficult to block, and can be an effective surprise attack. This spell is most powerful at the location of origin, Crash's hand. * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven: '''The most powerful of Crash's spells. Despite its great strength, this is a fast to execute and simple technique. Crash first collects his magic power into his fist, before delivering a straightforward punch into his target, generally a humanoid's abdomen. The resulting impact causes a a massive explosion which results in heavily damaging his target if not outright taking them out of commission. However, this spell has a fair amount of recoil, which causes his arm to become limp and useless after execution. This means that Crash can only use this spell up to two times before he loses access to the spell. '''Rabbit Physiology: As Crash is a rabbit, he possesses their physical traits, allowing him to more efficiently use them due to his humanoid appearance. * Enhanced Smell: Crash, as a rabbit, has an enhanced sense of smell and hearing when compared to humans. Crash possesses twice as many olfactory cells in his nose than a human, allowing him to smell out opponents and track them similarly to a dog. However, his sense of smell isn't as advanced as a Dragon Slayers. * Enhanced Hearing: His sense of hearing, however, is far superior to that of any human, Slayer or otherwise, and is actually superior to a dog's. This gives him the best sense of hearing out of all the members of Dragon's Tooth. His sense of hearing is so adept that he can not only hear high pitched frequencies no humans cannot, but also localize specific frequencies in order to focus on specific targets. This also assists Crash avoid getting his sense of hearing get overwhelmed, as he can tune out sound that would normally overwhelm him. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite the nature of his magic making a need for martial arts somewhat unnecessary, Crash is still rather adept in martial arts. After going through the Rune Knights training regime, and personal training from Aether Cade, himself, Crash has become very skilled in the art. He is adept in several martial arts, and can combine his martial arts skills with his magic for devastating combos. His fighting style revolves around both punches and kicks, but he prefers the fist to the leg. Immense Strength: Despite his lean figure, and small stature, Crash is incredibly physically powerful. In fact, his physical strength is much greater than most of teammates. This is due to the experiments, he had undergone while a test subject of the Magic Council. He can shatter a giant steel disk with a single punch, and even draw blood from punching Aether Cade. Adding in the power of his magic only increases the power of his physical attacks even further. Immense Speed: Crash is rather fast. Naturally, as a rabbit, he has a sprinting speed above that of average humans, and can maintain his top speeds for much longer than them as well. Due to his natural abilities, he can match pace with those who use speed-enhancing magics, such as High Speed or Slowing Magic. Even still, Crash can perceive the movements of opponents faster than him with enough time to counterattack or defend against their assaults before they can inflict any damage. He can move fast enough to avoid a rapid barrage of enemy attacks with no issue, and move with such great speed that he can strike an opponent before they get to activate any spells to seal his movements, such as using Áge Seal. His movements allow him to move as if he's disappearing and reappearing, leaving slower opponents virtually no time to dodge his strikes. Immense Durability: Crash has very high durability, even when not able to defend against his opponent. He's capable of taking several high speeds attacks from multiple sources at once, and withstand the experiments he underwent by the Magic Council, before even evolving into his current state. He could even withstand spells from Jayla Lucis and Aether Cade after the two were sent to capture him, the latter of whom being his superior, and far stronger than he is in terms of magic power. Immense Magic Power: Crash's magic is very powerful, and as such, so is he. Crash is capable of utilizing all of his named spells in quick succession without showing any fatigue to his person. When he was first discovered by Aether Cade and Jayla Lucis, the two had a tough time bringing him down due to the nature of his magic, and the sheer power he possessed. His power is even considered a nuisance by the entire Legion Under the Black Sun (as he can break apart every member, individually, with his magic with almost no problems). This is due to the experiments he underwent by magic council, greatly increasing his magical container's size, and unlocking his Second Origin. When exerting a lot of his magical power, his aura is colored white, and appears very thick around him. Merely exerting his power is even enough to destroy the ground and landscape around him if he doesn't control it. Equipment Black Steel Armor: After becoming a Rune Knight, the Magic Council equipped Crash, along with the rest of Dragon's Tooth, with cutting edge Black Steel armor. It is just as dense and heat resistant as Aether Cade's Black Steel blade Sekhmet, as well as providing an effective defense against magic. This also grants Crash a powerful physical defense without the aid of his own magic. He can also stream his magic through the armor in order to break apart anything that touches it. In general, Crash only wears this armor when on missions. Trivia Crash's appearance is based off of Dyspo from Dragon Ball Super. Crash's official height is 5'5", but without his ears it's 5'2". * Crash is the second shortest character created by Black Dwarf Star. The first being a tie between Jayla Lucis and Ragna. Although, without his ears, he takes the top spot. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Anthropomorphic Animal Category:Caster Mage Category:Crash Mage Category:Rune Knight